1. Field
The invention is in the field of supports for exterior pipes on building roofs.
2. State of the Art
It is very common in commercial buildings for there to be various types of pipes which are exposed and run along the top of the roofs of such buildings. These pipes may be connected to air conditioning units mounted on a building roof or to various other service units.
It is currently common practice for these pipes to be supported above the roof surface at intervals along their length by placing blocks of wood between the roof surface and the pipes. With temperature changes, the pipes expand and contract and, partly because of the large contact surface area between a block and the pipe, the block moves with the pipe. After a period of time, the movement of the block against the roof with the weight of the pipe thereon causes damage to the roof, which usually results in a leak and requires expensive roof repair. Even where the blocks are nailed down to the roof, the nails and the wood usually deteriorate in a relatively short time period so that the blocks break loose. Further, wood blocks are difficult to seal so the roof usually leaks about these nail holes.
There is currently available a pipe holder which is mounted on a roof and has a pulley or roller on which the pipe rests and rolls as it expands and contracts. While this prevents problems due to contraction and expansion of the pipes, it is necessary that holes be made in the roof for mounting purposes, and the device is expensive. Where many holders are required, they can easily cost more than a number of later roof repairs. Thus, the roller solution to the problem has not achieved a great deal of commercial success.